knotty_and_polimerfandomcom-20200214-history
Knotty and Polimer Characters and their favorite food
Main Series Knotty * His favorite food is nothing but to eat juicy tadpoles. He loves to do that because Polimer is his favorite dish in the world. Jaxon * His favorite food is anchovy pizzas, anchovy recipes, anchovy EVERYTHING because he is an anchovy eater! Sweetie * She loves to drink only milk. Also, she loves to eat power-pellet-shaped cereal with her own chocolate milk on it. Polimer * The favorite food is algae because you know that tadpoles are herbivores (except they're omnivores) and Polimer's favorite is golden dragonflies because it makes it rich and greedy. Chompy Chomper * He likes to eat snakes because he protects Polimer from snakes. Rico the Crocodile * His favorite is frogs and toads because he loves to eat them for spirit time and he likes better than to eat healthy and fresh meat that makes him strong to beat up each snake. Tacky the Crocodile * He loves to eat fish because his favorite fish is the golden ones. Draygon * His favorite food is snake food, especially grilled snakes. Sylvaine *She loves chocolate but her favorite chocolate is toffee. Anger *Everybody knows that rhinos are hervibores and Anger's favorite food is iceberg lettuce. Grumpy * His favorite food is red carps and snakes that wanted to get Polimer. Slytherin * He loves to eat eggs because it is his favorite lunch, dinner, and snack. Team SNAKE * Target - She loves to eat ants because a few aardvarks mistaken her for an new aardvark. * Cocoa - His favorite kind of food is chocolate because of his color. In other words, his favorite chocolate is Milk Duds. His second favorite food is coconuts because of his name and he easily breaks them with his club. * Slippy - His favorite is Warheads because he is a pro at Warheads. * Wormy - Her favorite is gummy snakes but if any snake see this, he/she/it may panic in fear of the white. Her second favorite is gummy worms because of her name of course. * Beedy - He loves to eat at Sonic because he eats very quick. * Dussa - She loves to eat rock-shaped eggs or egg-shaped rocks because they are her favorites. * Timpani - He loves to eat strawberry jam, bubble gum, taffy, pink goo, and yummy squishy yogurt because they make him more flexible, stretchy, and fluffy-like. Dope * His favorite food is snails but he's an slow hunter for Slytherin. Inky * While being derby and dumb, his favorite food is chicken tenders from Chick-Fil-A Lilac * If she's not interested with humans and monkeys, her favorite food when she's at home is gummy flies and vitamins. Sly Nickel * He doesn't like to eat Blue Salami and Pickles just like Slytherin but he prefers pop-tarts. Slappy Clam *She loves to eat plankton. Hooty *Her favorite meal is earthworms because she loves to eat them besides the originals. Melville * His favorite food is gummy worms and Trolli. Alli the Ostritch *She loves to eat gummy snakes because she loves to eat them in the movies. Fruity * Fruity's favorite food is exploding melons because he wished for them. Touris * His favorite food is gummy sharks and Swedish Fish. Tucky the Tatzelwurm * He's an omnivore but he eats big leaves, old leaves, and horned lizards. Vladimir * His favorite food is toxic frogs, poison dart frogs, and edible frogs. The Serpent Brothers * Spotter - His favorite food is green pigs because he thinks pigs are dumb. * Crookie - His favorite food is cows because he thinks cows are drunk. * Hisser - His favorite food is bugs because he thinks that they are bratty. Tabbatha * Her favorite food is Air Heads Xtremes. Nacho * His favorite food is nacho cheese, tacos, block of cheese, pizza, and tamales because he is still mexican and Spanish. Lie Lion and Zag Zebra Series Zag Zebra * He loves to eat shrubs, weed, grass, and ferns. Lie Lion * He tried to eat Zag Zebra but fails everytime. He tried eating Wally Bob the Water Buffalo but gets beaten up. His favorite food is animal crackers because he can't catch any animal. Wally Bob the Water Buffalo * He loves to share with Zag Zebra with Zag's favorite food because he protects him from Lie Lion. Trevor Tiger * He favorite food is rice and porkchops, Rice Eggs and Ham,beef, turkey sandwich, and roasted pig. Category:Knotty & Polimer Series Category:Other